


Оттенок соблазнения и боли

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Она думала о Белой, она жила Белой, она почти в ней растворилась.
Relationships: White/Pink
Kudos: 1





	Оттенок соблазнения и боли

Розовая замерла, через защитный костюм ощутив, как чьи-то руки обхватили её сзади, приобнимая.

Впрочем, она знала, кто обладал столь изящной, но крепкой хваткой.

Белая опять подкараулила её в медицинском отсеке, где она регулярно проводила плановое сканирование. Даже в скафандре Белая умела передвигаться бесшумно, что всегда казалось Розовой довольно криповым и в то же время загадочным.

С Белой её связывали странные отношения — прилюдно та в лучшем случае снисходила до чисто делового общения, помогала с починкой проводов и однажды подсказала, как управиться со злополучной карточкой, что Розовая, нередко испытывавшая проблемы с реакцией, особенно ценила.

Наедине же Белая будто перевоплощалась, окружая нежностью и пикантными намёками. Одной лишь койке в медотсеке было известно, сколько ночей они провели, уделяя друг другу выходящее за рамки приличного внимание. Розовая постоянно краснела, приходя сюда, и одновременно надеялась на скорую встречу; иногда фантазировала, не дожидаясь и проводя несколько минут с собой за предварительно запертыми дверями.

Она думала о Белой, она жила Белой, она почти в ней растворилась.

И потому фатально растеряла бдительность в свою последнюю ночь, поддавшись ласкам Белой, ладони которой переместились выше, настойчиво задерживаясь на груди. Розовая промычала, стесняясь собственных стонов, и сделала шаг назад, вжимаясь в тело Белой. В ушах зашумело от накатывающего возбуждения, а внизу начала ощущаться стыдливая влажность.

Выстрела Розовая уже не услышала.


End file.
